Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge
Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge was a CotLI event for the start of school, running from September 1st to 13th in 2016, September 14th through 26th in 2017, September 13th through 25th in 2018, and September 12th through 24th in 2019. =Event Description= 2016 Bummer. It's back to school season. After a long summer of doing anything and everything but schoolwork, it's time to get back to it and think about textbooks, homework and getting up on time for classes. Of course, in the Crusaders' world, nothing is ever that simple. As Sasha steps back onto the school premises it's obvious something is up! The teachers are acting strangely. No chalk flicking, no detentions, and no attempts to intercept notes being passed around by students. The teachers must be possessed! Time to kick some demonic teacher ass and get this place back to it's usual dreary, soul-sucking normality. 2017 We gotta go back, back, back to school again! But it's no high school musical. It's time for classes, homework and demons as we play through the Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge event, 2017 edition! 2018 Summer's out for school! Time for the dreary trek to class, where you'll meet your friends, teachers, and of course, the demons invading the school. Shake off that summer mindset, meet your new best friend, and start studying these 5 new objectives! 2019 Like listless alumni, the Crusaders keep finding themselves back at school. Try to befriend your new lunar companion, as you tackle 5 new honors courses. Good luck! This event runs until September 24th, when the teachers leave for a conference. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Karen, the Cat Teenager As is always the case with a new school year, there are new arrivals. Karen, the Cat Teenager is a restless character who changes position every ten levels for the first objective. Once convinced you're cool, she'll use her surly teenage cat powers for good. At level 50, Karen can access a unique ability: Center of the Universe. Now all positive formation abilities that don't reach Karen apply to her at 50% of their effectiveness. At level 100, Karen contributes 1% of her DPS to click damage. At level 150 Karen can use her Nine Lives ability. If she is killed she'll instantly revive at max health but does 10% less damage (stacking). As the name suggests, she's able to use this ability eight times and it is refreshed by changing areas. Mr. Boggins, the Substitute The second new Crusader is poor old Mr. Boggins, the Substitute teacher. As if dealing with raucous classrooms full of kids wasn't bad enough, being the sub is one ring further down in hell. Once added to your roster, Mr. Boggins has some useful tricks up his sleeve. At level 50, he bonds with the newcomers in the class. His ability The New Students increases the DPS all the animal Crusaders by 200% and is further increased by 12.5% (additive) for each Human Crusader in the formation. At level 100, his ability Diversity Day increases the Gold Find by 10% for each non-human and non-animal Crusader in your formation (also additive). Tier 2 Willy the Weregoat The first new Crusader is Willy the Weregoat, who stamps his hooves into place as he swaps with the Princess. Don't let him near any paperwork, unless you don't want it anymore. He really likes the taste. But he'll play nice and buff your Crusaders! At level 50, Willy the Weregoat unlocks Reciprocation, which buffs adjacent Crusaders DPS by 10% per formation ability affecting Willy. The bonus is additive. At level 400, Willy unlocks Play Nicest, which buffs Reciprocation by 100%, which means you get a 20% bonus per buff. The Exchange Student The second new Tier 2 Crusader is The Exchange Student. As a new student, she's easy to free from the demonic influence and join your adventures, swapping with Thalia the Thunder King. She's shy but confident, which makes for an interesting combination. Once recruited, The Exchange Student unlocks Lightning Drake at level 50, which allows you to use Storm Rider. At level 150, The Exchange Student gets the upgrade Class President, which buffs the DPS of the Crusaders in the column behind her by 50% of your current Storm Rider buff. Tier 3 Zoraeban, Demonic Angel Zoraeban, Demonic Angel is the new Crusader in the third tier of the Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge Event. He's part angel, part demon, and all brooding 90s: Zoraeban, Demonic Angel is here to do damage and chew gum - and he's all outta gum. Something of a loner, Zoraeben boasts a leather jacket and an ear stud, and he excels in the corners of the formation. At level 100, Ignominy helps Zoraeban gains more damage dealing from other abilities that don't affect him, such as bonuses to Orcs, Humans or females. Level 300 makes Lone Hunter available, increasing spawn speed for all the Crusaders that aren't next to Zoraeban. And Dual Nature at level 600 will give another increase to DPS based on how many Crusaders are either ahead or behind him, whichever is more. Tier 4 Aphelion the Distant "You couldn’t handle my true dark side..." Don't let the size of this moon pixie fool you — Aphelion is a formidable Support/DPS Crusader. Their Waxing Gibbous increases the DPS of Crusaders at the top and bottom of the formation, and Twilight increases the effect of Waxing Gibbous for each Evil Crusader in the formation. When it comes to self-DPS buffs, Synchronous Rotation increases Aphelion's DPS for each Crusader affected by Waxing Gibbous, and it gets even better once you unlock Waning Crescent to improve the buff for each Flora Crusader. Jade Rabbit is a straight self-DPS buff, and Lunar Mare increases Aphelion's DPS by the square of all owned Epic or Legendary items! =Tier 1 Objectives= to start :* Karen, the Cat Teenager takes up a slot :* Karen is restless and moves around your formation every 10 areas |Reward T1 = Karen, the Cat Teenager swaps with Emo Werewolf }} to start :* Mr. Boggins, the Substitute takes up a slot :* Every 15 seconds, Mr. Boggins assigns a random letter grade to a random crusader, buffing or debuffing them |Reward T1 = Mr. Boggins, the Substitute swaps with King Reginald IV |Notes T1 = Grades will either increase DPS by 100% or 50%, or reduce by 25% , 50%, or 95%. }} to start :* Must have 500 to start :* A boring lecturer is in the formation and reduces your DPS over time :* Clicking or changing area resets the DPS reducation |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The lecturer reduces global DPS by 3% every second, to a maximum of 99%. This resets each area. }} to start :* Must have 1000 to start :* Homework monsters spawn randomly and fixate on a Crusader :* Fixated Crusaders have their DPS reduced to 0 until the Homework monster is destroyed, and for 10 seconds thereafter |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Educational Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 1500 to start :* Three stuck-up private school kids take up slots in your formation and reduce your gold bonus to 0% |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Tip: You can still make monsters drop extra gold with Turps the Tasty's Cashing In, Bernard the Bartender's Tips! and Agent 79's Blood Money skills. }} to start :*A random Educational Chest is awarded upon reset :*Educational Chests contain gear for the new Event Crusaders |Reward T1 = Random Educational Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= to start :* Willy takes up a slot in the formation :* Willy debuffs the formation by 10% (additive) for each formation ability affecting the Crusader in your formation affected by the most formation abilities. |Reward T1 = Willy the Weregoat swaps with The Princess }} to start :* The Exchange Student takes up a slot in the formation :* The Exchange Student "introduces" herself to 5 random Crusaders every 25 areas, disabling their DPS and Formation Abilities |Reward T1 = The Exchange Student swaps with Thalia, the Thunder King |Notes T1 = }} to start :* Must have 5,000+ to start :* Dehydrated Succulents attack the formation :* After 10 Succulents have been killed, a raging cactus appears and assaults your formation |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Mega Cactus is damaged capped and shoots at the front-most Crusaders. }} to start :* Must have 7,500+ to start :* A class turtle, class hamster, and class snake take up slots in your formation :* Every 50 areas they change positions |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} to start :* Must have 10,000+ to start :* Every 50 areas a bench slot is "dismissed", disabling all Crusaders in that slot, until eventually everyone is sent home for the summer. |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = * Bench seats are disabled in order, starting with The Bush Whacker's at area 50, then Jim the Lumberjack's at area 100, and so on. * Bench slots are disabled based on your current area. Returning to area 1 (Shift-Left) will re-enable all the bench slots. This could be useful to use lost activated skills like Magnify, or to increase your DPS before opening silver chests so that they give more gold. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= to start :* Zoraeban, Demonic Angel takes up a slot in the formation :* Each Crusader adjacent to Zoraeban additively decreases global DPS by 25% |Reward T1 = Zoraeban, Demonic Angel swaps with Chiyome }} to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* 3 band members take up slots in the formation, with unique abilities |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The drummer reduces DPS by 100% in the front column, the trumpeter randomly disables Crusaders for 10 seconds every 10 seconds, and the tubaist reduces gold find by 2% for every monster killed (resetting when advancing areas). }} to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Your greatest rival, Delila, spawns at random :* Delila reduces all gold found to 0, and causes monsters to run much faster :* There can be only one Delila |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Delila is damage capped and will stay alive at least 10 seconds. }} to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Only Crusaders with wings may be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Educational Jeweled Chest }} Only Crusaders with the 'Wings' tag are available: (Note that Trixie the Treater can be used when her "Trixael, the Entreater" skin is active) to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Only Crusaders in the prime-numbered seats may be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on King Reginald IV at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Educational Jeweled Chest }} Only Crusaders in bench seats that have prime numbers are available (1 is not prime): =Tier 4 Objectives= to start :* Aphelion the Distant takes up a slot in the formation :* Only may be used :* If Aphelion is killed, your formation wipes |Reward T1 = Aphelion the Distant Occupies the 32th bench slot. }} Only Evil Crusaders are available: to start :* Burly fellows attack the formation :* Only Crusaders whose names begin with J, O, C, or K may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Special enemies are highly resist to DPS and immune to clicks, and will damage the whole column when attacking. }} Only specific Crusaders are available: to start :* Members of the hiking, volleyball, and debate clubs occupy slots in the formation, each with their own debuffs. :* The club members move around every 100 areas. |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} to start :* Initially, only may be used :* After area 200, only may be used :* After area 400, only may be used :* And so on... |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Educational Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Initially the are available in addition to Tier 1 crusaders. }} to start :* The formation is much smaller :* Only may be used :* The Bushwhacker's supernatural clicking abilities allow him to come as well |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Educational Jeweled Chest }} Only Supernatural Crusaders (and Bush Whacker) are available: =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Karen, the Cat Teenager Unlock Karen by completing the respective objective. Recruit Mr. Boggins, the Substitute Unlock Mr. Boggins by completing the respective objective. Whole Kitten Kaboodle Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Karen. No Substitute Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Mr. Boggins. Teacher's Pet Spend 16,500 Apples starting objectives in the "Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge" campaign. Apples spent on purchasing chests don't count! Rebuffed Increase Karen's DPS by 200% or more via Center of the Universe Tier 2 Recruit Willy the Weregoat Unlock Willy the Weregoat by completing the respective objective. Recruit The Exchange Student Unlock The Exchange Student by completing the respective objective. Weregoat Wears Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Willy the Weregoat. No Exchanges Allowed Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of The Exchange Student. Schoolyard Buffer Have a Crusader affected by Willy's buff (at least 200%) and the Exchange Student's buff (at least 200%) at the same time. Fresh Apple Pie Spend 33,000 Apples starting objectives in the "Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge" campaign. Apples spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 3 Recruit Zoraeban, Demonic Angel Unlock Zoraeban, Demonic Angel by completing the respective objective. Gear Zoraeban, Demonic Angel Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Zoraeban, Demonic Angel. Senior Year Complete all Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge Tier 3 Objectives. Long Lecture Beat area 900 in Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge Free Play. Misfit Get Zoraeban's Ignominy bonus to 1000%. Apples to Apples Spend 50,000 Apples starting objectives in the "Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge" campaign. Apples spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Aphelion the Distant Unlock Aphelion the Distant by completing the respective objective. Glow Up Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Aphelion the Distant. Milestone Unlocked: College Grad! Complete all Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge Tier 4 Objectives. Road to Commencement Beat area 1200 in Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge Free Play. Aphelion's Dark Side Buff Aphelion the Distant's DPS by at least 10,000% with his "Synchronous Rotation" ability. Apple Cider Monopoly Spend 75,000 Apples starting objectives in the "Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge" campaign. Apples spent on purchasing chests don't count! Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge